universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Strong Bad
Entrance Couch Mumblings Strong Bad sleeps on his couch and mumbles a random video game title before waking up. Special Moves Neutral B - The Cheat Strong Bad will call upon his lackey and pet The Cheat to help him Cheat to victory. Initially pressing B makes The Cheat come out in a still state. He will follow Strong Bad as he moves around the stage. Here, Strong Bad can choose what The Cheat can do to assist him; *Pressing B orders The Cheat begin to gnaw on anybody near Strong Bad for a few seconds, dealing continuous damage. *Pressing Side B orders The Cheat to vandalize any traps on the field. The Cheat will approach any trap in range and will vandalize it in a different way. A vandalized trap loses all functionality and can be passed through by anyone. The trap will return to normal functionality after 15 seconds, or if the trap's spawner holds B near it. This attack also lets The Cheat pick up items/character spawned items to bring to Strong Bad. *Pressing Up B orders The Cheat to give healing foods to Strong Bad, which heal a small amount of damage. This is the only order that requires a cool-down of 15 seconds. *Pressing Down B orders The Cheat return to Strong Bad. If Strong Bad puts The Cheat away, he can bring him out anytime. If The Cheat is attacked long enough (or by a strong kick attack), he will be KO'd, now gaining a respawn time of 30 seconds. Side B - Fthoom-Bang Strong Bad takes out a set of Fthoom-Bang brand fireworks and will place them down. When placed, they will stick to whatever surface they are placed on. They can be picked up by anyone like an Electrode, with all the dangers of doing so. Once they've been on the stage for about 3 seconds, they will be set off. Sometimes, they will set off only the Fthoom, which makes them fly up in the air and blow up in said air. If someone is holding it while the Ftoom goes off, they will be pushed backwards. Other times, the Bang will be set off, which just sets off an explosion. Only one Fhtoom-Bang can be placed on the stage. Placed Fthoom-Bangs can be treated as traps. Up B: The Paper The Paper will trans-dimensionally appear and will pull Strong Bad upwards for a decent diagonal distance. No matter where Strong Bad is, the paper will pull him up. If anyone is in range of The Paper, they will be dealt some damage. Beware of fire attacks however. Down B - Prank Call Strong Bad will pull out Pom Pom’s cellphone and will press a handful of buttons. This will have him send a prank phone call to one of his opponent, who’s cellular device will being ringing, followed by a string of bogus lines. This prank call is random, and will distract the opponent long enough to disable their B moves (excluding their Up B). In some cases, the prank call will be so intense the phone explodes, dealing a decent amount of damage. Final Smash - Deleted Strong Bad will do what he does best; check his email. He sits down on the Compy with a random email song, and he will open up his email. A picture of the closest opponent appears on his monitor, and he decides to delete it. He starts slowly backing up from the desk, slowly hopping. Then, when he reaches a certain distance, he will break off into a sprint, scream "A-DELETED!", and will body slam onto the computer desk. The selected opponent will feel the pain of the slam, and will be dealt heavy damage and knockback. If they are KO'd, their icon will display a "deleted' icon. If nobody is next to him while the smash is executed, there will be nothing to delete, and the smash ends. Taunts Up: "I'm on a rampage!" Sd: "Lemme break it down for you like this: I am the very strongest. You guys are not very strong." Dn: *does a jig* "Come on get in the boooat, fish! Come on get in the boat, fish fish!" Victory Screens + Failure/Clap 1. "That guff didn't even stand a chance! Aah, that's what being an On-Point King is all about." 2. "Let's do a dance for the computer genius man." *dances w/ The Cheat* 3. "Another victim claimed by Strong Bad's powers of persuasion..." 4. (vs. Homestar) Homestar: *mouth full* "Well. So long suckas." Strong Bad: "It's like...even when we win...he wins." Failure/Clap: So much...sweat pants Standard Attacks * Jab Combo - * Dash Attack - Smash Attacks * Sd - Strong Kick * Up - ??? * Dn - 'lectric Boots. Tilt Attacks *Sd - *Up - *Dn - Aerials * N-Air - * F-Air - * B-Air - * U-Air - * D-Air - Throws * Grab - Grabbo Arm * Pummel - * Forward - * Back - Suplex * Up - * Down - Drop Misc. * Ledge Attack - * Ground Attack - Snake Codec TBA Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Extras Pawlette Swaps * Default ® * Blue (B) * The Cheat colors * Green (G) * Monochrome with black hair and Mustache * Original Book design * Stinko Man (Anime Look) Victory Theme Old Homestar Runner Theme Stage Free Country, USA - Strong Badia Relic Lappier Trivia TBA Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Homestar Runner Category:FighterGuy4 Favorite Category:Internet Category:Poker Night at the Inventory Category:Funny Characters Category:Lawl Bros. Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Smash Bros Lawl Beatdown Category:Video Movesets Category:Fighter Category:Badass Category:Wrestler Category:Characters who delete people Category:Lawl Beatdown Video Movesets Category:Sorta-Human Category:Buy all our playsets and toys!